Cullen Truth or dare
by Midnight349
Summary: Set after BD. What kind of trouble can the cullens get into from a simple game of Truth or Dare, a lot of trouble than they would've expected. See what kind of horrible dares they give one another and the truths that absoluetly should never be told.
1. Emmett

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

It's been one year since my transformation into a vampire and my daughter's birth, who now looks like a big five year old. Right now Edward and I were currently cuddling with each other in our bed in our little cottage since Renesmee is with Charlie for the day. "BELLA, EDWARD" Emmett yelled bursting into our bedroom. "What the hell Emmett" Edward said hissing at him. "What do you want" I asked annoyed at his interruption. "We're playing Truth or dare at the main house, and Alice says if you refuse Bella, she'll take you on a month's shopping trip, which will deprive you and Edward here of glorious sex time." After that I groaned and turned to Edward and asked "Must we." Edward reluctantly nodded and said "Unfortunately or else Alice will come find us." I reluctantly got up and said "Let's go."

When we entered the house everyone was there including Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper. "Finally you two arrive, now lets get started" Alice said excitedly. Everyone sat on the floor while Alice explained the rules. "First rule, if you pick dare , you must follow through with it and should you refuse the dare then you have to run through town naked human pace and be mocked for rest of your eternal life, second rule no leaving the country, and third No Police this time. And finally no mind reading powers and I won't use my psychic powers." Everyone just nodded and I put my shield around everyone so Edward couldn't read their minds. "Since this is Bella's first time playing with us I say she goes first" Alice said. "Please any truth or dare Bella can come up with can't be all that original" Emmett said with a smirk causing everyone else to giggle. "Ok fine Truth or dare Emmett" I said determined to prove I can be fun in this game. Emmett smirked and said "Dare little sister, don't make it too girly." Suddenly a great idea popped into my head. "Ok Emmett your dare is to make out with every guy in this room for a minute, and then go up to Denali to make out with Eleazar and Garrett."

After I said the dare all the guys were looking at me in shock while the girls just laughed while holding their stomachs. "You can't be serious" Emmett asked disbelieving. I just smirked and said "It's not a girly dare now is it, I mean you can back out and go streaking through the town and have my dad arrest you and have me never letting you live it down." Emmett sighed and said "Fine." "Why bring me into it" Edward asked me looking at me pleadingly. I kissed him on the cheek and said "To show him what I'm capable of, and I'll make it up to you later" I said seductively then turning back to an angry Emmett and said "Ok Emmett, start with Carlisle." "Come on what did I do to you" Carlisle groaned. "Sorry Carlisle" I said sympathetically. Emmett reluctantly got up and stood in kneeled down so his face was in front of Carlisles. Then Emmett quickly took both sides of Carlisle face and crashed his lips onto his. Emmett moved his whole mouth over Carlisle, while Carlisle looked completely shocked.

Once the minute was up Emmett broke the kiss and wiped his mouth in disgust. "Carlisle sweetheart are you alright" Esme asked concerned as Carlisle had a mixture of disgust and confusion on his face. "H-e He put his tongue in my mouth" Carlisle said sounding very scared and disturbed. "EWWWWW" Everyone said in disgust. "Emmett you tried to tongue your own father" Esme asked very disturbed. "I'm sorry I was trying to imagine Rosalie" Emmett said trying to explain. "Come on lets get this dare over with and don't forget you have to go to Denali as well" I said. "Yea Yea" Emmett said pretty annoyed heading towards Jasper. "Don't you dare tongue me you sick incessant freak" Jasper said before Emmett crashed his lips to Jaspers. Everyone just laughed at Jasper's expression as Emmett played it out with kissing him. After Emmett broke the kiss Jasper looked liked he wanted to kill me. Then Emmett came straight over to Edward and made out with him and when he broke the kiss a minute later Edward sighed "I will never underestimate you again Bella." I gave Edward a kiss to get over Emmett's and then I turned to Emmett and said "Ok You and me will have to drive to Denali to finish the rest of the dare." "Fine lets go" he said eagerly to finish the dare.

We made it to Denali in about an hour thanks to Emmett's super driving. "Did you have to bring the camera" Emmett asked annoyed. I nodded and said "Of coarse everyone's going to need proof." Emmett knocked on the Denali's door and it was Kate to answer the door. "Bella, Emmett what are you doing here, where are the others" she asked curiously. "Just passing through, we're not staying long" I said reassuringly. "We need to see Eleazar and Garrett if we may" "Sure hold on" Kate said suspiciously leaving in vampire speed. I quickly set up the camera while Kate went to get Garrett and Eleazar. There in matter of seconds along with Carmen, Tanya, Garrett and Eleazar. "Emmett, Bella what is this about" Eleazar asking a little nervous after seeing point a camera in his face. Emmett sighed "Eleazar, Garrett I'm very sorry about this, but Bella made me do it." Then Emmett ran towards Eleazar tackling him to the ground crashing his lips upon Eleazar's. Eleazar was fighting back the best he could, but he was not match. Everyone else stood there in shock while I was laughing. Then Emmett got off of Eleazar and ran Garrett straight into the wall make a large crack in it and like before crashed his lips into Garrett's. "RUN BELLA RUN" Emmett yelled after getting off Garrett. We quickly ran back to the car and drove off as fast as we could.

"Kate called" Jasper said sounding like a tattling little kid as soon as we walked in the door. "Yes it seems our brother came in and forced his lips onto poor Eleazar and Garrett, Kate said they'll be scarred for eternity" Edward said laughing. Emmett just glared at them and sat down. I smirked and said "I have the tape."

I put the tape in and everyone laughed when it showed Emmett tackling Eleazar and Garrett and kissing them. "Don't worry I'll be getting you back Bella" Emmett said then scanning the room for his next victim. Emmett smirked at a nervous Carlisle and said "Truth or dare Carlisle."

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 1 and I hoped everyone liked it. If you have dares you like to see then post and I'll try to put it in. So please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Carlisle

**Chapter 2**

Carlisle's POV

Why did he have to choose me, why couldn't he get back at Bella through Edward. I know if I choose Dare Emmett will make me do something really embarrasing, but if I go with Truth he'll be calling me a pussy the rest of my eternal existence. "Dare" I said with nervousness in my voice. Emmett gave a smile that made me want to cringe. "Ok Carlisle you know that Karaoke bar in town" he ask exited. I didn't say anything, but just nodded slowly. "Ok your dare is to sing gangman style and dress up like the dude from the music video and dance like him in front of all those people." It didn't seem that bad until everyone started to laugh out loud, ever Esme. "What" I asked confused. "He's never seen the video" Emmett said rolling on the floor in laughter. "Here Carlisle take a look" Alice said handing me her laptop with the video up.

As I watching the video my face turned into complete horror. "You want me to dance like _**that**_" I asked completely shocked. "Yes" Emmett said excitedly. "I don't have an outfit like that" I said trying to get out of that. "Of yes you do" Alice said just as exited as Emmett. I sighed knowing that there's no way out of it. Alice took my hand and lead me upstairs for the torture.

It took about an hour to get the outfit together and when I looked in the mirror I looked so ridiculous. Over my white shirt I was wearing the most hideous blue shirt known to man kind and the pants I wore were very tight on me. I glared at Alice who was giggling. "Here's the sunglasses Carlisle" she said handing me a pair of black sunglasses that I reluctantly put on. Once I headed downstairs everyone including Esme were laughing at me. I glared at Emmett and said "Lets get this over with."

Bella's POV

Once we got to the karaoke bar, I noticed it was packed and a lot of them were doctors and nurses from the hospital. I looked at Alice questioningly and she just smiled and said "Thought it would make Carlisle feel better if he sang and danced in front of people he knew." Carlisle didn't appear too happy and said something about losing his dignity. None the less Carlisle got up on the stage ready to sing and dance, and Emmett started the Music.

**Op pan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style**

Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye  
Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja  
I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja  
Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja  
Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye  
Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
You know what I'm saying

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Oppan Gangnam Style 

When the song was over everyone and I mean everyone was bursting out in laughter. I had no idea Carlisle could dance so dirty like that it's exactly like it was from the music video. It's a good thing Emmett had brought the camera along with us. Carlisle quickly got off the stage and ran past everyone. That was our que to leave as well.

When we got home Carlisle quickly changed out of the clothes and came back down to be comforted by Esme. He gave each of us a glare and then he gave a wicked smile that I've never seen from him before I hope that I'm not his next victim. "Rosalie Truth or dare" he asked with a smirked.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped you all liked it. Next chapter will be Rosalie's truth or dare, along with another's so that means two people will be going next time. So please read and review.


End file.
